On m'a fait la haine
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Elle pue la haine, putain - et cette odeur de pourriture, est-ce qu'il la sent ?


Le titre vient d'une chanson de Lynda Lemay. KH toujours pas à moi, fic qui peut traumatiser quelques esprits fragiles :3

* * *

La jeune fille, les yeux hagards, les yeux vides, est assise sur une chaise, seule dans l'appartement. Quelques faibles rayons de lune traversent la fenêtre aux volets à moitié fermés. La tête La tête entre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur la table, elle se sent mal, elle se sent sale.

Une semaine. C'est arrivé il y a une semaine seulement – personne ne sait, ne saura jamais à quel point son corps est meurtrie, à quel point son âme est brisée – son cœur est brisé, réduit en miettes. Ecrasé par les pieds d'ce type qu'elle connait même pas.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Rapidement, Naminé passe une main sur son visage fatigué elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle n'a plus le courage de pleurer.

« Nam' ? fait la voix, froide, neutre, avec une pincée d'inquiétude qui lui serre la gorge.

-Oui ? »

Elle sent ses cordes vocales se déchirer. Elle aimerait hurler, mais elle ne peut pas.

Parce qu'fallait qu'ça tombe sur elle, fallait qu'ça tombe, s'trouve qu'elle était là, toute seule, toute elle, rien qu'elle parce qu'fallait qu'ça tombe comme ça, fallait qu'ça arrive, qu'ça la détruise, parce qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait rien demandé parce qu'elle était là, toute femme.

Et lui, là, devant elle cheveux en pétards, noirs. Des yeux dorés qui brillent doucement dans l'obscurité – comme un chat, se dit-elle sur l'instant. Elle adore les chats – vêtements trop grands, comme toujours. Un sac plastique en main. Il doit être deux heures du matin, mais il est venu, elle sait pas pourquoi, pas à c't'heure. Il vient toujours, parce qu'il est le seul. Parce qu'elle a eu la connerie d'lui dire à quel point elle pue la haine.

Alors il doit s'sentir obligé, avoir pitié d'elle Naminé veut pas ça, veut pas qu'il la voit comme une victime, pas d'cette façon, parce que – parce que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui a causer d'tout ça, d'ailleurs ? Alors qu'elle l'aime même pas, d'ailleurs plus connard que lui, tu crèves. Ca tombe bien, elle a comme quelques envies d'se pendre.

Pourtant, c'est pas ses potes qui s'rendent pas compte qu'elle va mal, c'est pas eux qui sont là c'est pas sa mère, qu'elle appelait d'une voix bizarre, mal c'est lui qu'est v'nu, c'est à lui qu'elle a eu l'idée d'parler, et il a rien dit à personne, s'est contenté de venir, parfois tôt l'matin, parfois tard l'soir, pour lui causer un peu, lui emmener d'quoi manger parce qu'elle peut pas aller dans un rayon d'bouffe sans avoir envie d'vomir.

Elle trouve ça comique quelque part, parce qu'elle aurait jamais imaginé qu'ce voyou (faut dire c'qui est) d'Vanitas s'rait capable de cuisiner ne serait-ce que des pâtes. Ca la f'rait presque rire mais presque, parce qu'elle peut pas, elle se sent pas encore assez bien, elle y arrive pas t'façon elle essaye, mais ça ressemble à rien. Alors elle rit pas, sourit parfois mais ça sonne faux, mais personne le voit, alors c'est pas grave.

Devant ses yeux, d'un bleu qui a perdu sa profondeur, un verre. Un médoc' à côté. Somnifère, parce qu'elle peut plus dormir correctement, pas avec les rêves, les souvenirs – pas avec tout ce qui la hante, ce qui continue de la hanter – ce qui la hantera toujours, parce que c'était pas ça, que ça s'oubli pas comme ça, que ça va pas s'envoler comme ça, même si elle aimerait, même si ce s'rait l'plus beau des cadeaux, des présents que Dieu puisse lui faire. Parce que c'est pas ça.

Vanitas sort une boite toute bête, toute conne du sac, avec une simple bouteille d'coca. Il adore ça. C'est flippant, parfois, quand elle le voit vider la bouteille en trente secondes chrono en main ça fait parfois peur, mais pas autant qu'la fois, qu'cette fois, pas autant que ça, parce que c'est pas comparable, ça le sera jamais.

Ouvrir la boite – des raviolis, tout con – la vider à moitié dans une assiette puis la passer au microonde. Parce qu'étrangement quand c'est lui qui fait, étrangement, quand il s'occupe de tout, ça va, ça passe, elle a pas envie d'tout vomir, d'tout régurgiter. L'assiette devant elle – elle mange, lentement, mastique à peine, l'air perdu. Elle est pas seule, pas abandonnée elle est pas seule, c'est pas ça, pas tout à fait. Parce que lui et l'autre, elle peut pas s'empêcher de comparer, alors que ça se fait pas, c'est pas ça, c'est pas pareil, parce qu'il s'occupe d'elle, l'autre la détruite, parce qu'il a l'air de tenir un peu à elle, l'autre il la foutue en l'air, foutu sa vie, foutu ses rêves, parce qu'elle se sent trop mal, parce qu'elle se sent trop sale.

Vanitas s'assis en face d'elle, la regarde, fixe – dévisage presque, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'il vient. Naminé fini de manger, prend tout son temps parce qu'elle vomirait sinon, pour qu'il reste plus longtemps aussi, surtout parce qu'elle se sent bien avec lui, même si gênée, même si elle ne supporte pas qu'il la touche, qu'il l'approche de trop près. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il prend la peine de reculer un peu la chaise, pour que les jambes, les pieds ne se frôlent pas. Il vide la bouteille, trente secondes, chrono en main.

Elle voudrait l'embrasser, mais elle ne peut pas, ne peut pas n'ose pas, car c'est impossible et qu'elle est sale, qu'il a pitié d'elle et qu'il la repousserait, parce qu'il doit la trouver sale, sale et dégueulasse, et bonne à jeter tellement qu'elle est sale, sale, sale, et sale, sale – pourtant elle a beau laver, frotter au sang – pourtant, elle a beau faire tout ce qu'elle peut, rien ne marche, rien n'y fait elle pue, pue toujours autant, l'odeur pestilentielle de la haine. tellement elle le connait trop bien, tellement elle devrait pas le connaître comme ça, de cette façon là.

Et de toute façon, elle aurait jamais le courage de se lever, d'poser ses lèvres souillées sur les siennes, légèrement craquelées. Elle pourrait pas, même si elle a envie qu'il la lave, fasse d'elle quelqu'un – parce qu'à peine il la frôle, que déjà Naminé se recroqueville, que déjà, elle hurle pour qu'il s'éloigne. Alors rien que penser à être en contact direct, c'est pas possible, pas envisageable. Pas pour l'instant, du moins peut-être un jour, qui sait. Ou peut-être pas, elle ne sait pas. Peut-être qu'il partira, finira par la quitter. Naminé a peur que ce jour n'arrive, car elle sait, elle sait qu'trop bien qu'elle aura pas le courage, qu'elle aura pas la volonté de le retenir, et quand il sera loin, qu'il sera plus près d'elle, qu'Vanitas s'ra plus là, elle se laisserait crever, se laisserait dépérir, parce qu'elle a l'impression qu'il est comme devenu sa raison de vivre, et c'est étrange, vu qu'elle le connait ou à peine – c'est étrange de voir à quel point elle se raccroche à lui.

Et c'est gros, trop gros même pour elle – comment est-ce la blonde a fait, qu'on lui dise, comment elle a fait pour lui dire tout ça, c'qui s'est passé c'te nuit-là ? Pas dans les moindres détails, bien sûr, le plus gros à peine mais c'est à lui qu'elle s'est confié, alors qu'elle le connaissait quasiment pas. A peine de vu, de réputation. Une semaine après, alors que ses amies la trainait à une soirée, parce qu'elle semblait se renfermer un peu, ou parce qu'elle voulait pas trop sortir, et Naminé s'en fout elle l'avait vu, là, et quand tout le monde était bourré, elle a vidé son chagrin, pas dans les vapes ni rien, pas amochée ni rien (t'façon, elle supporte pas l'alcool, dès le premier verre, elle vomit tout), elle a juste dit, parlé comme ça, pleuré un instant.

Lui, détaché, désintéressé, il a juste demandé son adresse. Elle a pas bien répondu, alors il a dû demander à une pote. C'est lui qui la ramenée, et il a continuer d'venir. Toujours prudent, mais toujours avec un air de je-m'en-fous plaqué sur le visage.

Parce qu'on fond, en fait, il doit s'en foutre, s'en contreblancer. Et Naminé se sent conne, conne de croire que peut-être il peut tenir à elle, parce qu'en trois semaines à peine, les relations ça se fait pas comme ça, pas en même pas un mois.

Elle se raccroche simplement à une branche, une bouée de sauvetage. Et l'aime, l'aime, l'aime, autant qu'elle se déteste. Elle se sent idiote de l'aimer de cette façon alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine.

Elle secoue la tête, l'assiette est débarrassée. Vanitas qui fait la cuisine, ça aussi, c'est drôle, comique. Et si elle en était capable, sincèrement, elle lâcherait un petit rire, mais rien de méchant, parce que même si c'est un peu gros, peut-être un rêve (ou un cauchemar, peut-être qu'elle est dans l'coma prête à crever, à cause d'une tentative de suicide ratée), il est là, elle le dira jamais assez il est là, là avec elle, elle pas toute seule, grâce à lui et rien qu'à lui, parce que les autres s'en fichent, quand bien même ça parait surréaliste, il est là.

Et s'approche doucement, elle ne sait comment réagir – pose une main sur sa tête, elle a envie d'hurler, elle le repousse violemment, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, pas vraiment – il peut pas la toucher, elle est sale, sale, sale et dégueulasse et –

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, celles craquelées – il murmure quelque chose et s'en va, comme tous les soirs. « Au revoir, Nami'. A plus tard ». Il reviendra.

Elle se sent encore sous le choque, et une joie naïve s'empare d'elle, un profond dégoût également.

« Je t'aime quand même. »

Quand même – deux mots qui peuvent paraître de trop. Deux mots qui la réconforte, et lui donne envie de crever…


End file.
